twd_the_walking_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes: Relationships
For other themes, see Themes. Relationships or Love is a common theme in The Walking Dead, adding some drama in the horror universe. Occurrences The Comic Rick Grimes and Lori Grimes were married.(Comic Series) Lori was cheating on Rick with Shane. (Comic Series) Allen and Donna were married. (Comic Series) Jim had a wife. (Comic Series) Dale had a wife, Erma. (Comic Series) Carol was married. (Comic Series) Carl Grimes and Sophia are in a relationship. (Comic Series) Julie and Chris were in a relationship. (Comic Series) Tyreese was married but it is unknown who he was married too. (Comic Series) Tyreese and Carol started to date. (Comic Series) Dale and Andrea started to date. (Comic Series) Hershel Greene was married. (Comic Series) Otis was dating Patricia. (Comic Series) Glenn and Maggie Greene's had a long lasting relationship. (Comic Series) Dexter was married. (Comic Series) Dexter and Andrew had a relationship. (Comic Series) Michonne was married, divorced, and in a relationship. (Comic Series) Tyreese and Michonne started to date. (Comic Series) Carol and Billy Greene had a one night stand. (Comic Series) Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa were in a relationship. (Comic Series) Aaron and Eric are in a relationship. (Comic Series) Abraham and Holly were in a relationship. (Comic Series) Denise Cloyd and Heath are in a relationship. (Comic Series) Douglas Monroe and Regina Monroe were in a relationship. (Comic Series) Andrea and Spencer Monroe were in a relationship. (Comic Series) Rick and Jessie Anderson were in a relationship. (Comic Series) Jessie and Pete Anderson were married. (Comic Series) Rick and Andrea are in a relationship. (Comic Series) The TV-Series Rick Grimes and Lori were married. (TV Series) Lori Grimes was having an affair with Shane Walsh. (TV Series) Ed Peletier and Carol Peletier were married. (TV Series) Morales is married to Miranda Morales. (TV Series) Glenn and Maggie Greene are in a relationship. (TV Series) Hershel Greene was married to Josephine Greene and later Annette Greene. (TV Series) Shane and Andrea had sexual intercourse. (TV Series) Candace Jenner and Edwin Jenner were married. (TV Series) Beth Greene and Jimmy were in a relationship. (TV Series) Otis and Patricia were married. (TV Series) The Governor and Rowan have a relationship.(TV Series) Andrea and the Governor have a relationship. (Hounded) Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier seem to be in a relationship. (Hounded) Webisodes Hannah and Andrew were formerly married. (Torn Apart) Andrew and Judy were married. (Torn Apart) Mike Palmer and Maggie Palmer were married. (Torn Apart) It is implied that Lenny and Kelly may have been in a relationship with one another. (Cold Storage) The Video Game Kenny is married to Katjaa. (Video Game) Brenda St. John was married to Terry St. John. (Video Game) Christa and Omid are in a relationship. (Video Game) If Doug is saved, he will tell Lee that he had a crush on Carley. If Carley is saved she will say the same about Doug. (A New Day) Irene stated that she had a boyfriend. (Starved For Help) Lee and Carley express feelings for each other. (Long Road Ahead) Dead Reckoning Patty Taylor and Shane used to date. (Dead Reckoning) Paul and Patty Taylor were in a relationship. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game Shane and Lori were in a relationship. (Social Game) Summer's Mom and Dad were married. (Social Game) Davey had a girlfriend but she became a walker so he had to "break up with her. (Social Game) Kasumi mentions she had a husband. (Social Game) The Novel Series Philip Blake had a crush on April Chalmers, and vice versa, which was ruined after he raped her. (Rise of the Governor) It is revealed that both Philip and Brian Blake had been married once. (Rise of the Governor) Sonny and Cher were possibly in a relationship. (Rise of the Governor) Lilly Caul became the girlfriend of Josh Lee Hamilton. (The Road To Woodbury) Megan Lafferty and Chad Bingham were in a relationship. (The Road To Woodbury) Chad had a wife. (The Road To Woodbury)